Sprinklers are proven to be highly effective weapons for defending structures against interface wildfire situations, particularly when the sprinklers are placed on the highest roof peaks. However, roofs are dangerous to climb, especially when everything is wet and smoky and the firefighters are in a hurry to deploy the sprinklers ahead of an approaching wildfire. Many rural and interface property structures, which are in locations most likely to be impacted by wildfire, utilize steep roof constructions so that snow will slide off. These steep roof constructions are particularly dangerous roofs to get a ladder up to the peak, and represent a significant danger to firefighting personnel to attempt such a feat.
Conventional structure defense sprinkler equipment requires a firefighter to climb to the peak of the roof, set up a sprinkler apparatus, and then secure the sprinkler apparatus to the roof using nails or other means. In addition, many structures will require more than one sprinkler to be installed. Safely climbing the roof requires the firefighter to firstly install a rope over the roof so that the firefighter may anchor himself to the roof in case he slips. The process of installing structure defense sprinkler equipment during wildfires is dangerous and time consuming, all of which is undesirable when firefighters are attempting to save structures from wildfires which may be fast moving and unpredictable.
Similarly, once the danger of the wildfire has passed, the removal of most prior art structure defense sprinkler equipment requires a firefighter to climb back onto the roof, remove any nails or other fasteners, and fill any holes. As a result, firefighters are typically put into dangerous situations when installing and/or removing rooftop structure defense sprinkler equipment. Thus, there is a need for structure defense sprinklers which may be relatively quickly and safely installed on and removed from a structure's roof, without requiring a firefighter or other person to climb a ladder or otherwise climb onto the roof in order to install the structure defense sprinkler.